


JJ's Crush

by Misshyen, Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams



Series: JJ and Haley: Summer Love [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, F/M, Family, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Crush, Nosy Parents, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams/pseuds/Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams
Summary: JJ is excited to finally talk to Haley after they've parted from the beach house, and he begins to rethink parts of his life after realizing he has a major crush.





	

JJ drove up the driveway behind Claire’s car in time to see her struggling with some bags of groceries.  He put the truck in park and got out, hurrying over in time to catch some cans that fell out of the ripped bag.

“Perfect timing.”  He laughed grabbing the rest of the bags out of the car and shutting the door.

“Thank you.”  Claire grunted in reply as she juggled heavy bags and led the way into the house.  When they got to the kitchen she tossed everything on the counter and sighed.

“How much more can you people eat!  My children don’t even live here and I do more shopping now than before you both started college.”

“It’s all of your good cooking.”  JJ grinned, opening a bag of tortilla chips and helped himself.

“Or it’s because it’s a free meal.”  Claire said with a chuckle as she took a chip from the bag before popping it into her mouth with a playful smile.

“So how was the beach?”

“Good.”  JJ chewed thoughtfully thinking about Haley and his weekend with her.

“How’s Ben and Meg?”

“Good.”

“Did PJ go too?”

“Nah.”

Claire looked over at her son and studied his faraway expression for a moment before giving a knowing smile.

“Soooooo, did your dad tell you that he’s bringing me on his next mission?”

“Uh huh…”

“And I’m also having another baby.  Congrats big brother.”

“Yeah…”

Claire put a hand on her hip and took the bag of chips from his hand.

“JJ.”

He snapped out of it and looked at her in surprise.  She tilted her head with an inquisitive smile.

“Hey, are you okay?”

He took the bag back and resumed eating.

“Yeah Ma, just thinking.”

“About what… or who?”

JJ looked down at his inquisitive mother’s expression and made a face.

“Augh, I hate when you do that.”

“Mom instinct.  Who is she?  Is she in your group of friends?”

JJ swallowed another mouthful of chips and put the bag down.

“I met a girl named Haley and we hung out all weekend.  She’s cool.”

“Just cool?”

“Well, we had a date, two kind of.”

“Well wow, my son actually relaxed and had some time to unwind with a lady friend?”

“Ma…”  JJ rolled his eyes.

“And she makes him smile, this is huge!”

“No, it’s just a few dates.”

“Well whatever you did, you seem happier than when you left.  I’ve missed that handsome smile.  We’re you a gentleman?”  She lowered her voice and raised an eyebrow, “You were a nice guy right?”

“Yes, geeze.”  JJ replied in exasperation.

“Just checking, I’m allowed to be annoying like that.”

The sound of a door opening and heavy footsteps caused both to look toward the doorway.  Jake entered the kitchen with a grin.

“My son!  Back to eat all of our food and take advantage of our hospitality.”

“Ha ha, no.”  JJ rolled his eyes.

“JJ has a lady friend!”  Claire said happily, leaning against Jake as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

“Oh really, who is she?”  Jake asked excitedly.

“Her name is Haley.”  Claire began as JJ opened his mouth to speak.  JJ gave her a frustrated look and shook his head.

“Her name is Haley.  We hung out at the beach a lot—”

“They went on two dates!”  Claire interrupted, ignoring JJ’s look.

“Ma!”

“Sorry, I’m just happy for you.  Go on.”  She replied.

“Anyway…”  he stopped a moment and looked at Claire, waiting for her to interrupt again.  When she remained silent, he continued.  “We hung out a lot and went on a walk on the beach and then to a fair.  She’s funny and smart, loves to read and works at a pool teaching kids to swim.”

“Oooh she likes kids too?”  Claire asked.

“Yeah, she wants to be a teacher.”

“Oh really!  She has goals.  Can she keep up with the Jensen wit?”  Jake asked.

JJ nodded, “Oh yeah.  She actually beat a midway game and got a prize for me.

Claire oohed and aahed over the details as Jake let out a laugh.

“No shit!  Girl’s got the smarts.  I love her already.”

Claire went to the fridge to look for lunch ideas.

“Tell us more about her while I get lunch ready.”

“She’s kind of reserved but she opens up fast.”  JJ looked down at his shoes and smiled to himself thinking of how Haley made him laugh with her humor.

“She’s pretty athletic too, she swims and has won swim meets and she has a wicked arm when she throws a football.  You should see her!”

“Uh oh, someone’s got it bad.”  Jake teased.

“Nah, it was only two dates.  She may not even talk to me again.”  He shrugged.  “I almost didn’t get a chance to ask her out due to a misunderstanding but we worked it out and met on the beach for a walk.  We found some shells and stuff on the beach and we went back to the house and made…talked.”

He caught himself at his near admission.  It was so easy to talk to his parents that he forgot himself sometimes with private information.

“You were a nice guy right?”  Jake asked.

“Yes, come on you guys, I’m not Bobby.”  He huffed in annoyance.

“Thank God for that.”  Claire muttered.  “He’s going to mess with the wrong person one day and—”

 “He may already have crossed some lines this weekend.”  JJ admitted.

“Shit, what happened?”  Jake said with a frown forming.  “Did he get you guys in trouble?”

“Let’s just say, he and I are no longer on speaking terms.”

“What did he do?”  Claire turned around, her expression serious.

“Besides being his usual jerk self?  He invited a strange girl to the party, she got piss drunk and he left her alone there with all sorts of guys eyeing her.  Then while she was causing her own trouble he was down the beach getting busy another girl.”

“He’s disgusting.”  Claire shuddered.

“While I was taking care of his first date, making sure she got home safe, Haley helped look for him and he grabbed her and tried to push himself on her.”

“He did what??”  Jake’s voice rose with his anger and Claire looked from Jake to JJ just as furious.

“My God JJ, is she alright??  The poor thing!”

JJ nodded, “She’s okay.  She was shaken up but we got rid of him, not before I may have thrown a punch or two after I got his drunk friend home though.”

“Good!”  Claire nodded approval, “I don’t like you fighting, but he’s an ass.  I don’t want him dragging you down his path.”

“It’s fine Ma, he’s done.  Ben and me told Meg and Haley to come to us if he bothered them again and we haven’t seen him since the party.  He’s gone.”

“Maybe you should call her to see if she’s alright.”  Claire said, resuming putting sandwiches together.

“She’s better Ma, we were out on a date since then.  She’s fine.”

“Even so, call her and check on her.”

“Ma…”

“Jacob.”  Claire turned and gave him a look.  JJ met her gaze and shrunk back a little.  He knew better than to test Claire.

“It can’t hurt to check on her, bud.”  Jake reassured him.  “Plus you can just shoot the shit and catch up.  Lay some more Jensen charm on your lady.”

“Ugh!  Fine.”  As annoyed as he was with his mom and dad for their advice, he was eager to talk to Haley again.  They’d only been apart a few days but they hadn’t spoken since the trip and he wanted to hear her voice again.

“Good, come get a sandwich and tell us about the trip, what else did you all do?”  Claire stepped out of the way as her two men almost barreled over her for their lunch.

* * *

 

Later in the afternoon, JJ sat with Jake in front of the TV stretched out lounging together.  JJ sat with a frown thinking and kept looking over at his dad from time to time debating talking to him about things on his mind.

“Dad.”

“Yeah.”

“When you met mom how hard was it to be in special forces and be with her at the same time?”

Jake looked over in surprise at his son.

“Well your mom was kind of a surprise.  I didn’t plan on meeting anyone, especially on a mission.”

“No, I mean when you got serious.  How did you leave her to go on missions?  Were you scared of leaving her or something happening to you?”

Jake shifted in his seat and faced JJ, “Honestly, I’m scared every time I head.  When it was just me and I was younger, it was tolerable almost a rush.  I had Hannah and your aunt to come home to, but when I met your mom, it was different.”

“So what did you do?”

Jake frowned slightly, “We make every minute together count.  It wasn’t easy and it still isn’t sometimes but you have to make it count.  I love what I do and I love your mom, you and your sister.  You make it work.”

He eyed JJ’s uncertain expression.  “Why, what’s wrong?  Thinking about changing your mind on the army?”

“No.  I just… I don’t know, since I met Haley I kind of care about her and I just wondered what it’s like to like someone and then go off and do what you do while you have someone back home.”

Jake nodded understanding.

“Well not every mission is bad, but not every mission is good either.  You have to trust your team and your skills to get the job done and come home safe.”

He grinned and slapped JJ’s knee, “But I gotta say, it is pretty nice to come home to—”

“JAKE!”  Claire shouted from the kitchen.  “C’mon!”

Jake turned toward the kitchen, “Get your mind out of the gutter, woman!”

Claire grumbled from the kitchen and Jake laughed.

“Well I was going to say come home to your family, but that other part is a plus too.”  He looked nervously at the kitchen and JJ laughed.

“I get it, and that’s too much info…”  He said shaking his head.

“Jay if you’re not into the military anymore it won’t hurt anyone’s feelings if you want something else from life.  You’re smart and a good guy, you can do anything and I’d be proud of you.”

“No I do want to go into the military, I just… well on the beach, me and Haley found a shark egg case and when I held it, I was thinking about marine biology again.  I don’t know, I just thought that if Haley and I got serious, it may be safer to do that instead of going off on secret missions like you do.  I don’t know if I could just leave her alone and not tell her where I’m going.  It seems strange.”

The more he spoke, the more his thoughts and fears came out.  He never thought about it before but now that he met Haley, it made him wonder what it would be like to love someone and then have to leave them to go to secret locations and fight or worse.  Could he do that to his future girlfriend or wife? 

If he decided on marine biology, Haley could be able to join him on adventures and share his job with her, exploring and learning new things together while being together.  It was all confusing and his thoughts were beginning to exhaust him.

“Jay, you push yourself too hard.  You’ve only been on two dates with this girl.  You’re not married yet.  You have plenty of time to figure out your goals.”

JJ brushed a hand through his hair and sighed, “I know.  I just don’t want to let people down.”

“You could never let us down.  You’re smart and you’re level headed.  You made me proud by helping that drunk girl get home safe.  Not many guys are like you.  Even in the military there are real assholes out there.  You’d be a great addition to the army, but that’s if you want it.  Nobody will fault you for changing your mind.”

JJ made a face and looked over at Jake.  He met Jake’s smile and let out a small breath.

“Thanks pop.”

“Anytime bud.”  They turned to the TV and resumed watching, not seeing Claire standing nearby watching them with a teary eyed smile.

* * *

 

A little while later, JJ excused himself to go call Haley.  He waited as the phone rang twice and he heard a familiar female voice on the other end.

“Hello?”

“Haley?”

“JJ!”

“Well hello to you too!”  He laughed pleased that she sounded so happy to hear from him.

“How are you?”  She asked, “I meant to call last night but I got back from a movie with Meg and I passed out.  The kids at the swim classes have so much energy, it can really wear you out.”

“No problem, I just came by to visit my mom and dad and return some things I borrowed for the beach.  I wanted to call and say hey.  I miss talking to you.”

“You do?”

“Is that too forward?”

“No, I miss you too.  I told you I was going to call you last night remember?”  Her laughter on the other end made him smile.

“So are you doing okay, from the Bobby thing I mean? My mom was worried for you.”  He immediately kicked himself for bringing up Claire.  She’d probably think he was a mama’s boy for talking about his mom to her.

“I’m fine, I never want to see that jerk again, but I’m fine.”  She reassured him.

She didn’t seem bothered about his talk of his mom and he let out a sigh of relief, “Good, okay.”

“So you told your mom about me?”  She teased.

“Well not everything obviously.  Just that I met a nice girl and she’s pretty awesome.”

He heard Haley giggle, “I may have told my brother, Graham, about you a little.  He loves Lacrosse and he wants you to find him a shark egg case too.”

JJ chuckled and leaned back on his bed, “Sorry Graham, those are just for nice girls I take on beach walks who let me nerd out in front of them.”

Haley laughed and started to talk about her day to him.  As she spoke, he heard a noise and took the phone from his ear to listen carefully.  He heard the noise again and quietly went to his door, flinging it open.  Jake stood there pretending to look at a photo near the door before looking at him sheepishly.

“Picture was crooked.”  He explained.

“Go away!”  JJ hissed quietly.  He looked down the hall and saw Claire with her arms crossed, glaring at Jake.

“Sorry.”  Jake whispered, walking away down the hall.  He grabbed Claire by the waist and carried her into the other room.  Giggles erupted from the other room and then laughter.  JJ shook his head and closed his bedroom door, flopping back on his bed to return to the conversation.

“…so anyway, if you want to come, we’re all going to try to make a day of it.”  Haley said.

“I’m sorry what was that?  I saw something and got distracted.”  He mouthed a curse hoping she wasn’t annoyed at his lack of attention.

“Oh, well I was saying that we might go to a Sox game if you want to come along.  Meg’s dad got tickets he can’t use and we could maybe double date?  I mean if you’re okay with it.”

JJ grinned, “Sure, count me in.”

He looked at an old poster on his wall of a shark and a diver in a shark cage.  He came up with an idea suddenly remembering their night at the beach.

“So not to plan a bunch of dates but would you be interested in going out with me on our own again sometime?”

The other end of the line was quiet and his heart sank for a moment.  If she said no he’d be crushed.

“Sure!  I mean, that sounds great.  What did you have in mind?”

“Something along the lines of the beach walk we took and then maybe lunch or dinner?”

“Sounds great!

They chatted for a while longer before they hung up.  JJ laid on his bed looking at the ceiling, a large grin forming at his future plans with Haley.

“That’s my boy!”  Jake shouted from down the hall.  Claire said something JJ couldn’t quite make out and then there was more giggling and laughter from the other room.

He looked toward the door with a smile, rolling his eyes at his parents.


End file.
